Carts are widely used in people's lives to bring great convenience for transportation and traveling. In the prior art, wheel(s) of a majority of carts cannot be folded, and thereby occupies a large space. A minority of carts has a function of the wheel(s) that can be folded but usually manually folded. This folding method is more complicated, and thereby leading to the user's operation more difficult.